Honest Trailer - Big Hero 6
Big Hero 6 is the 157th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell', Joe Starr '''and Andy Signore. It parodies Disney's 2014 computer-animated superhero film Zootopia. ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on July 5, 2016, to coincide with the theatrical release of animated film 'The Secret Life of Pets. It is 4 minutes 46 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 5.0 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Big Hero 6 on YouTube' ''"The Marvel-iest non-Marvel movie ever." '~ Honest Trailers - Big Hero 6'' Script Before you see the latest CGI kids' movie that adults will probably get more out of (The Secret Life of Pets), revisit the Disney hit that made you laugh, cry, won an Oscar, and best of all, isn't ''Frozen: '''''Big Hero 6. Prepare for a movie based on a Marvel comic you had no idea existed, that Disney removed all the Marvel branding from and didn't tie into the Marvel Cinematic Universe, despite the fact that it has a team of quippy heroes going up against a forgettable villain with a vague plan, in a final battle with a sky-based doomsday device made of disposable robots, and an after-credits scene with Stan Lee (shows clips comparing Big Hero 6 with other Marvel films). I mean, c'mon, this is the Marvel-iest non-Marvel movie ever. Journey to a way less foggy, slightly more Asian version of San Francisco, and meet Baymax, an adorable combination of WebMD and a marshmallow. He's the inflatable robo-nurse everyone wants to cuddle with...until you realize he's voiced by the depressed, middle-aged comedy writer from 30 Rock. Ewww. Watch Baymax team up with this super-orphaned hero (Hiro: Hiro?), Hiro (Honey Lemon: Hido.)...Hido? Is it "Hiro" or "Hido"? (shows clips of characters alternately pronouncing Hiro's name as "Hiro" and "Hido") Wha-whatever. He's a protagonist with the hair of a Japanese anime and the tooth gap of every kid from recent western animation (shows Hiccup from 'How to Train Your Dragon' and Riley from 'Inside Out). Thrill as this miniature version of Tony Stark makes inventions that will put everyone on Earth out of a job (Hiro: What used to take teams of people months or years can now be accomplished by one person.) and immediately transforms his inherited health care robot into a killing machine. It's like Terminator 2, but in reverse. After the sci-fi pessimism of Wall-E, experience a kids' film that's so into science, it turns it into magic justified by the tiniest bit of scientific mumbo jumbo -- Hiro: Whoa, electromag suspension? Professor Callaghan: Magnetic bearing servos. Hiro: Laser-induced plasma? Honey Lemon: Chemical metal embrittlement! Yeah, um...Wingardium Leviosa! -- and watch as these scrappy college kids create billion-dollar inventions and get rewarded with...dinner (Abigail: Dinner is on me!/'Fred': Yes! Nothing is better than free food!), just like the NCAA. Experience a moving film about the power of friendship, forgiveness, and innovation...until it turns into a cookie-cutter superhero origin story with a dumb Scooby-Doo twist and a supporting cast that's literally forgettable (Wasabi: Hey, but, maybe don't leave your team stranded on a spooky island next time?/'Hiro': Oh, man.). But who cares? Baymax is bay! So enjoy another entry in what might be a new Disney animated renaissance, that takes the cold, emotionless fields of science and engineering and transforms them into a heartwarming tale with the power of hugs, lots and lots of hugs (shows clips of characters hugging or talking about hugging). Starring Obamacare (Scott Adsit as Baymax), Hiro? Is It Me You're Looking For? (Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada), A T. J. Miller Type (T. J. Miller as Fred), Human Segway (Jamie Chung as GoGo), Dredlock Psylocke (Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi), April O'Nerd (Génesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon), Gak, and Spooooky Legos (microbots). for Big Hero 6 - The Incredi-Tweens. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] '''''The Incredi-Tweens Hiro (looking at a drawing of a bird silhouette): Does this symbol mean anything to you guys? (shows the similar-looking Hunger Games logo) We're getting another Hunger Games? Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other computer animated movies including The Incredibles, '''Incredibles 2, '''Finding Nemo, Toy Story, Inside Out, Cars & Cars 2, Despicable Me 1 & 2, Minions,'' ''The Emoji Movie,'' ''The Boss Baby', 'Shrek, Frozen, Moana and Wreck-It Ralph. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Big Hero 6 ''has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. EW remarked that "no movie has truly made it until it get the Honest Trailer treatment — and now it’s '''''Big Hero 6‘s turn," and highlighted the Honest Trailer's comparison to other Marvel movies. On the same point, Slash Film agreed "here’s definitely some of the shortcomings that MCU movies have present in Big Hero 6, but they don’t seem quite so egregious with all the family friendly comedy and heart that comes with the story." Uproxx appreciated the 'starring' section, especially “Marshmall-O-Bamacare.” Nerdist wrote "the HT’s description of Big Hero 6 as a reverse Terminator 2 was very funny and on-point," and that "this video also celebrates the fact that Disney has a movie other than Frozen to turn into a TV series." CinemaBlend said that despite Screen Junkies' "complaints and nitpicks (the usual fare in Honest Trailers), there is one thing they astutely point out: Big Hero 6 is another entry in what looks like a new Disney Renaissance." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * 'Disney’s ‘Big Hero 6’ Gets The Honest Trailer Treatment '- Geeks of Doom article * 'Big Hero 6: Disney movie gets Honest Trailers treatment '- EW article * 'BIG HERO 6’S HONEST TRAILER WILL LEAVE YOU SATISFIED WITH YOUR CARE '- Nerdist article * 'Watch Big Hero 6 Get The Honest Trailer Treatment '- CinemaBlend article * '‘Big Hero 6’ Gets The Honest Trailers Treatment, But Baymax Can Treat Any Burns ' - Uproxx article * '‘Big Hero 6’ Honest Trailer Pokes Fun At The ‘Marveliest Non-Marvel Movie Ever’ '- IndieWire article * '‘Big Hero 6’ Honest Trailer: The Marvel-est Non-Marvel Movie Ever '- SlashFilm article * 'Honest Trailer For Disney's BIG HERO 6: The Marvel-iest Non-Marvel Movie Ever '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:Disney Category:2010s Category:Science-fiction Category:Season 7 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios